


Quiet Hours of the Night

by shipsicle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Sort Of, and the orient express, chef!bilbo, engineer!thorin, inspired by nighthawks, they don't define it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/pseuds/shipsicle
Summary: Historical AU (ca.1880-1900) with LOTS of artistic freedom ;) - Bilbo is a cook on the Rhovanion Express, Thorin is its engineer.During the day they barely see each other, but every night, without fail Thorin will come home to the kitchen, a mug of tea, a midnight meal and good company waiting for him.





	Quiet Hours of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandrite811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite811/gifts).




End file.
